My Kibummie is Jealous !
by snower0821
Summary: Kim Kibum yang cemburu dengan kedekatan Choi Siwon dengan yeoja lain, membuatnya merajuk seperti perempuan :) dan rencana Lee Donghae yang ingin menjatuhkan image tampan Siwon di panggung SS5. SiBum story, yaoi, humor :) Happy #SBLD2013, SBS :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Kibummie is Jealous**

**Main Cast : - Kim Kibum**

** - Choi Siwon**

**Support Cast : - Super Junior Member**

** - Agnez Monica (nyempil nama doang) ^^**

**Pairing : SiBum *-* FF yaoi pertamaku, jadi maaf kalau benar-benar aneh, tidak masuk akal dan menggelikan ^^**

**Rate : T / OOC disetiap castnya :D**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Twoshoot**

**Disclaimer : cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, hanya minjem nama aja.**

**Note : FF ini memang mengambil fakta yang terjadi di kenyataan, saat abang Siwon dan tante genit –Agnes- #digampar agnez lover :D, mention"an di twitter. Ditambah waktu itu aku juga sempet baca ditwitter kalo Siwon datang ke gedung SM dengan wajah terlihat kesal dan katanya juga sempet buka pintu gedung dengan agak kasar. Dan beberapa waktu kemudian si cantik Kibum #digampar Bummie, datang mengunjungi SM sama nonton SS5 Seoul day1. Tapi dibumbui dengan imajinasiku yang super gaje ini, jadi mohon maaf kalo ff ini benar-benar sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal :D**

**Dimohon readers yang sudah sempat baca tolong tinggalkan reviewnya untuk saya ^^ buat kenang-kenangan gitu **

**Happy reading everyone . . . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Mata bulatnya membelalak lebar, wajahnya memanas. Beberapa kali telunjuk indah itu menekan kasar pada kalimat yang tercetak jelas dilayar ponselnya. Kemarahan terlihat jelas pada pancaran kedua mata beningnya.

" Ige mwoyaa ! " sungutnya tidak terima.

Bibir merah dan tebalnya sesekali menggerutu kesal saat kalimat demi kalimat yang telah selesai dibacanya, benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih.

" Setelah kau memanggilnya princess, sekarang kau berencana mengajaknya berlibur ke Bali dan Korea bersama, huh ? " ucapnya pada gambar namja tampan dengan dimple smile pada cover berita yang sedang dibacanya. **Choi Siwon.**

Kedekatan member tertampan Super Junior ini dengan Agnez Monica penyanyi asal Indonesia, ternyata telah membuat namja cantik yang sekarang sedang memfokuskan diri pada dunia akting ini geram. Pasalnya, dia tidak pernah menyangka pertemuan antara kedua insan berbakat itu -beberapa tahun yang lalu- akan membawa mereka pada sebuah keakraban yang tidak bisa dikatakan hanya kedekatan biasa.

Saling membalas pesan disebuah social media yang dapat dibaca penggemar mereka diseluruh dunia pun, mereka lakukan tanpa merasa kaku dan canggung lagi. Pesan yang hangat dan berisi ucapan-ucapan menyemangati serta memberi selamat, saling mengisi timeline masing-masing. Entah siapa yang telah memulainya terlebih dulu, sekarang mereka terlihat seperti teman dekat yang sudah lama kenal.

" Tcchhh . . . ige namja– jinjja ! " aura menakutkan seakan mengelilingi tempat duduk namja yang sekarang sedang menahan amarah dihatinya. " Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyebutkan namaku selama ini, tapi sekarang kau dengan yeoja ini– aissh ! Mwoyaa ? ! "

Clekk !

Sosok tampan menyembulkan diri sesaat setelah pintu terbuka. " Hei, Kibum-ah lusa kita akan pulang ke Seoul dan akan membicarakan jadwal fanmeeting mu di Thailand dengan Soo Man sajangnim, "

Dengan cepat ponsel yang sedang dicaci maki Kibum pun bersembunyi dibawah paha putihnya yang berbalut jeans untuk menutupi kegiatan apa yang sedang dilakukannya tadi.

" Aahhaa, hyung mengagetkanku saja. Soo Man sa-jangnim ? " ulang Kibum. Sinar kemarahannya tiba-tiba menghilang saat menatap namja tampan yang menyandang predikat sebagai managernya itu. Tidak ingin dicurigai macam-macam.

" Ne, begitu sampai di Korea kita akan langsung ke gedung SM jadi persiapkan dirimu dengan baik. Arraseo ? " jelas manager Kibum.

" M-mwo ? ! Apa tidak bisa membicarakan jadwalku ditempat lain, hyung ? Kenapa harus di gedung SM ? " Kibum mencoba untuk membujuk sang manager agar tidak bertemu Lee Soo Man ditempat yang dapat mempertemukannya juga dengan member Super Junior, mungkin lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin bertemu Siwon.

" Kenapa harus gedung SM ?! Jadi, apa kau ingin bertemu Soo Man di gedung JYP atau mungkin di gedung YG ? " tanya sang manager dengan suara santai namun cepat membekukan tubuh namja cantik di depannya. " Kau pikir kau bergabung pada agency apa, huh ? Aku tidak mau tahu, lusa kau harus ikut bersamaku datang ke SM untuk membicarakan fanmeetmu, " ucap manager tampan itu telak.

Kibum hanya diam membeku setelah mendengar perkataan manis dari sang manager. " Ya-yack . . yack . . . hyung, ke-keunde– aissh ! " ucapannya pun tidak sempat terselesaikan karena sang manager terlebih dahulu keluar ruangan.

Clekk !

Pintu berwarna coklat muda itu kembali terbuka. Menampakkan sosok tampan itu lagi. " Aah, jangan pernah memarahi ponsel lagi, kau seperti namja gila bila seperti itu, k k k ~ aku pergi dulu, " terdengar tawa dari manager tampan itu saat mengintrupsi kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Kibum sebelumnya. Ternyata, tanpa Kibum sadari sang manager sempat menguping sebelum memasuki ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedelapan member Super Junior dengan semangatnya sedang berlatih untuk konser mereka yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Mereka benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik dan maksimal. Tapi lihatlah disalah satu ujung ruangan tersebut, terdapat namja tampan yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Raut mukanya pun sedikit terlihat kesal.

" Yack ! Berhenti bermain dengan ponselmu dan cepatlah berlatih, Siwon-ah ! " seru Kangin dari seberang tempat Siwon.

Namun namja tampan itu seakan menulikan telinganya. Air mukanya benar-benar terlihat kesal sekarang. Berkali-kali ponsel itu menempel ditellinganya, tapi seakan orang yang sedang dihubunginya tidak menjawab panggilan Siwon. " Kenapa dia tidak mengangkatnya ?! "

" Aissh,, namja itu … " berniat menghampiri Siwon, tapi Kangin merasakan tangannya dicegah oleh seseorang.

" Biarkan aku yang berbicara padanya, hyung " usul Donghae dan diangguki Kangin.

Langkah ringan Donghae saat menghampiri Siwon, membawa sebuah seringaian tipis yang mengembang dibibirnya. Melihat ekspresi wajah namja yang sangat hyperactive ini, sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pada Siwon.

Pluk !

Sebuah tepukan kecil mengagetkan kegiatan Siwon yang masih saja mencoba menghubungi seseorang. " Apa dia tidak mengangkatnya, eoh ? " tebak Donghae dan mengambil duduk disebelah namja bermarga Choi tersebut.

" Huh ? "

" Mungkin dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sudahlah, nanti kau bisa menghubunginya lagi. Sebaiknya sekarang kita berlatih,kajja …! " ajakan Donghae seakan bagai kicauan burung yang akan berhenti saat sinar matahari telah menerpanya.

Member tertampan Super Junior ini memang sengaja mengacuhkan semua peringatan yang diberikan untuknya. Dari awal berangkat ke gedung SM, Siwon memang sedikit terlihat kesal. Para ELF yang sempat mengambil gambarnya saat memasuki gedung pun melihat raut aneh yang jarang ditunjukkan Siwon saat di depan umum. Marah.

Hanya Donghae yang mengetahui alasan dibalik marahnya Siwon. Dengan kesempatan ini, dia juga berniat untuk mengerjai namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya ini. Siwon yang sudah mengirim banyak pesan untuk seseorang dan mengharapkan orang itu untuk membalasnya, sepertinya tidak satu pun pesannya yang mendapat jawaban. Meskipun pesan itu hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar. Dan Donghae tahu kemana tujuan pesan yang telah dikirim Siwon sejak kemarin malam. **Kim Kibum.**

Merasa benar-benar diacuhkan, akhirnya Donghae mulai kehilangan kesabaran. " Kibum akan membuang ponselnya, jika ponsel itu terus berdering tanpa henti ! "

Mendengar nama yang sangat sensitive ditelinganya, Siwon segera mengalihkan pandangan menatap Donghae yang sekarang sedang melipat tangan di depan dada. " Kau tahu siapa yang sedang aku hubungi ? "

" Kim Kibum ? Tentu saja aku tahu " jawab Donghae dengan nada bangga dan tak lupa senyum mengejek yang setia menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

Helaan napas meluncur lancar dari bibir tipis Siwon. " Aku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jarang mengangkatnya, pesan ku pun tidak mendapat balasan. Bahkan sekarang, sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku ganggu. Dia benar-benar mengacuhkan semua panggilanku, hyung "

Seakan mengerti dengan penderitaan Siwon, tangan Donghae terulur untuk mengusap pundak namja tampan itu. Berpura-pura member semangat. " Memangnya kapan terakhir kali kau menghubunginya ? "

" Apa kau tidak melihat ? Sampai saat ini pun aku masih terus mencoba menghubunginya ! " sungut Siwon sedikit membentak mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan Donghae. Kau harus tahu sesuatu Hae, namja yang sedang bermasalah dengan cinta akan lebih sensitive dari biasanya. Jadi, kau harus berhati-hati dengan pertanyaanmu.

Plakk !

" Yack ! Kenapa kau memukulku, huh ? "

" Kenapa kau juga berteriak padaku, eoh ? Aissh kau ini– maksud pertanyaanku, kapan terakhir kalian saling memberi kabar, kapan terakhir Kibum mau mengangkat panggilanmu ? " jelas Donghae dengan nada yang bercampur dengan kekesalan.

Siwon sedikit menyerngitkan dahi. Mengingat kapan terakhir kali mereka berbicara satu sama lain. " Wahh,, pasti itu waktu yang sangat lama yaa ? " Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepala, mencoba menyimpulkan atas ekspresi diwajah Siwon. Memang sudah sangat lama saat terakhir Siwon dan Kibum berbicara satu sama lain, tapi tidak selama yang dipikirkan oleh Donghae.

" Tidak selama yang ada dipikiranmu ! " melihat Donghae menggelengkan kepala seakan tidak percaya, Siwon mencoba mengoreksi ucapan Donghae.

" Itu tetap saja, pabbo ! " sergah Donghae. Siwon memberikan tatapan tajamnya, saat dancing machine SuJu itu mengatainya bodoh. Melihat deatglare yang ditujukan untuknya tidak membuat Donghae takut, tapi membuat seringaian itu kembali muncul. " Tapi– sepertinya, semalam dia baru saja menghubungiku "

" Benarkah ? " tanya Siwon tidak percaya.

" Untuk apa aku berbohong. Bahkan, kami mengobrol cukup lama. Dia banyak bercerita tentang kesehariannya saat syuting di China, adegan action yang sedang diperankannya, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya " Donghae berhasil menyulut emosi Siwon. Inilah kenapa dia melarang Kangin untuk menghampiri Siwon tadi, karena dia ingin pamer perihal semalam Kibum menghubunginya.

" Aku tidak percaya padamu " Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Donghae, dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Kibum kembali meskipun masih tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Melihat keadaan Siwon sekarang, benar-benar membuat senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas dibibir mungil dan menggoda Donghae. " Bahkan– dia juga sempat menanyakan tentang kedekatanmu dan– " Donghae menggantungkan ucapannya. Mennunggu reaksi Siwon selanjutnya.

Bohong kalau Siwon tidak mendengar perkataan Donghae barusan. Bahkan, namja tampan ini sedang menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar kalimat Donghae selanjutnya, tapi Donghae hanya diam saja. Dengan sedikit gengsi yang masih dipegangnya, Siwon mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghadap Donghae. " Mau kemana kau ? "

" Latihan " jawab Donghae santai yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

" Kau belum menyelesaikan ucapanmu "

" Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik dengan perkataanku "

" Hhhh, baiklah sekarang lanjutkan ! " setelah menghela napas, Siwon meminta Donghae duduk kembali dan melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat berhenti.

Donghae memang pintar membuat seseorang penasaran. Dengan sedikit akting , dia berhasil membuat Siwon masuk kedalam perangkapnya. " Semalam Kibum menghubungiku, dia bercerita banyak hal, dari yang tidak penting sampai sesuatu yang membuatnya marah " Donghae berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi Siwon yang sangat serius mendengar ceritanya. Donghae menyeringai dalam hati. " Dia juga bertanya tentang kedekatanmu dengan penyanyi asal Indonesia itu …hmm ? "

" Agnez Monica ? " sergah Siwon cepat. Donghae hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. " Lalu apa yang kau katakan ? "

" Entahlah. Mungkin apa yang kau lihat, itulah kebenarannya. Hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan pada Kibum " jawab Donghae polos.

" Jadi kau membenarkan kedekatanku dengan Agnez ? " nada bicara Siwon lebih tinggi satu oktaf dari sebelumnya.

" Bukankah memang itu yang terjadi ? " ekspresi tanpa dosa Donghae saat mengucapkan pertanyaan itu, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Siwon seakan ingin menelan namja hyperactive itu bulat-bulat.

Dada bidangnya mulai naik turun mengatur napas yang memburu menahan amarah. " Yack..Apa sekarang kau ingin membunuhku ? " tanya Donghae dengan suara santai. Tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, dia justru meneguk air mineral disamping tempat duduk mereka. " Kau akan menyesal bila melakukannya, karena aku mempunyai kabar yang akan membuatmu bahagia "

Mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Donghae, membuat Siwon mempercayainya dan rasa kesal itu perlahan menghilang. " Apa tentang Kibummie ? " Donghae mengangguk lagi menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak, kesempatan ini tidak boleh terbuang begitu saja. Donghae akan meminta Siwon untuk bertukar peran dengannya saat SuperShow5 nanti. " Tapi– kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku "

" Apa ? "

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Siwon, membisikkan sesuatu yang memang harus disetujui Siwon mau atau tidak. " MWO ?! Apa kau gila ? Aku tidak mau melakukannya, mau ditaruh dimana image tampan dan gentle yang selama ini aku sandang, huh ? " narsis Siwon.

" Buang saja kelaut ! " lirih Donghae, yang ditangkap Siwon sebagai bisikan yang tak terdengar. " Terserah padamu kalau kau memang tidak mau. Dengan sekarang tidak adanya Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul hyung, aku pikir kau akan sangat membutuhkan bantuanku untuk menjelaskan sikap baikmu yang sok kenal itu pada setiap yeoja " ejek Donghae.

Benar. Kibum pasti tidak akan percaya bila Siwon yang menjelaskannya. Seberapa kerasnya Siwon mencoba, pasti dia membutuhkan bantuan member yang dipercaya Kibum untuk menjelaskannya. Dengan tidak adanya Leeteuk dan Heechul, hyung yang sangat dekat dan dihormati oleh Kibum. Hanya namja licik ini yang dapat diandalkan. Siwon benar-benar frustasi sekarang, disatu sisi dia tidak ingin melakukan apa yang dibisikkan Donghae tadi. Sangat tidak ingin. Tapi disisi lain, dia lebih tidak menginginkan bila Kibum marah berkepanjangan padanya.

" Bagaimana ? Apa kau akan menerima tawaran baikku ? " seringaian itu kembali muncul saat Siwon terlihat sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya. " Aku yakin kau akan lebih memilih Kibum dari pada membiarkannya membuatmu masuk kedalam black list "

' Kau benar-benar licik Lee Donghae ' pikir Siwon dalam hati, muak dengan seringaian yang sejak tadi tidak pernah hilang itu. " Baiklah, kau menang ikan ! "

YESS ! sorak Donghae dalam hati. " Baiklah, aku akan membantumu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Kibum. So, we're deal ? " tangan Donghae terulur.

" You get you're deal " Siwon membalas uluran tangan Donghae dengan tatapan malas. " Sekarang katakan, ada kabar baik apa untukku ? "

" Kau tidak perlu berusaha keras untuk menghubungi Kibum sekarang, karena dia akan pulang dua hari lagi " jelas Donghae.

" Benarkah ? "

" Dia akan membicarakan fanmeetingnya dengan Soo Man sajangmin disini "

" Jadi dia akan ke gedung SM ? "

" Apa kau pikir dia akan ke gedung JYP atau YG untuk bertemu Soo Man, tentu saja dia akan kemari pabbo ! " ucap Donghae menjawab pertanyaan berlebihan Siwon. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih menanyakan pertanyaan konyol dan Kibum memang couple, pertanyaan konyol seperti itu pun mereka berdua sama-sama menanyakannya.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Siwon berubah sendu, terlihat raut kesedihan di wajah tampannya. " Aku ada jadwal hari itu " seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat Donghae ucapkan.

Baru saja membuat kesepakatan dengan Siwon, ' Apa sekarang dia akan membatalkannya karena gagal bertemu Kibum ? ' batin Donghae.

Belum sempat menemukan cara agar Siwon tidak membatalkan kesepakatan mereka, ternyata namja tampan itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengubah ekspresi sendunya menjadi bersemangat kembali. " Kau harus membantuku untuk membuat kibum tetap disini sampai aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku ! " perintah Siwon.

" Mwo ?! "

" Bukankah kita sudah sepakat, hyung ? Bila kau tidak mau melakukannya, kesepakatan kita juga batal ! " ancam Siwon. Bukan masalah yang mudah membuat Kibum tetap tinggal, disaat namja itu sedang marah padanya. Dan Siwon akan meminta Donghae untuk melakukannya.

Sekarang giliran Siwon yang menampilkan seringaian tipis itu. Apakah sekarang member Super Junior senang berseringai ria ? -_- " Andwae ! Apa aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak mau melakukannya ? " tanya Donghae horror, membayangkan bila dirinya harus melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan itu diatas panggung SS5 nanti.

" Kau membuatnya terlihat dari ekspresimu, hyung kkk ~~ "

" Tenang saja, hanya 'menyandera' Kibum disini sampai kau datang kan ? Aku akan melakukan itu dengan sangat mudah " sombong Donghae.

" Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku percaya padamu. Tapi kalau sampai kau gagal, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal buruk padamu " Siwon mencoba menggertak Donghae.

" Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Choi Siwon. Tapi ingat ! Kau juga harus menapati janjimu, arraseo ? " Siwon mengangguk. " Jja, sebaiknya kita kembali berlatih, lihatlah appa yang seperti ingin menerjang kita berdua " tunjuk Donghae, saat melihat tatapan tajam Kangin yang tertuju pada mereka.

Tidak ingin membuat Kangin marah dan membuat keributan, Siwon dan Donghae pun segera berdiri dan menyusul yang lainnya untuk berlatih. Tapi saat Donghae mengekor dibelakang Siwon, senyum kemenangan kembali terlihat saat membayangkan Siwon melakukan hal memalukan itu di depan semua ELF yang datang.

' Hanya perlu menari sexy ala SISTAR dan memakai wig keriting, tidak perlu sempurna yang penting menghibur. Kau pasti bisa Choi Siwon, fighting ! ' Siwon menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Image tampan dan gentle yang disandang Siwon akan tercoreng saat namja tampan itu berakting dan menirukan gaya SISTAR diatas panggung. Jadi inilah tujuan Donghae sejak awal, meruntuhkan ketampan dan ke-gentle-an seorang Choi Siwon dihadapan ELF, dan dialah yang akan bersinar dengan penampilan barunya nanti, kekeke ~. Kau memang licik Lee Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanggal kepulangannya ke Seoul akhirnya tiba. Sejak semalam dia sibuk memikirkan hal yang akan dilakukannya bila bertemu Siwon. Seberapa besar ketidakinginannya bertemu namja tampan itu, mereka akan satu gedung, satu lokasi, satu tempat yang memungkingkan mereka untuk bertemu satu sama lain.

Menatap kembali gambar-gambar yang tersimpan diponsel mahalnya, membuat Kibum merasa terbang ke masa lalu. Saat dimana Super Junior lengkap dengan ke-13 membernya, dimana hanya terlihat kebahagiaan disana. Senyum para member yang menghiasi setiap suasana di dalam frame foto tersebut, selalu berasal dari dalam hati.

Berlanjut ke foto yang menampilkan masing-masing member, dan berhenti pada sebuah kumpulan gambar dua member tertinggi di Super Junior. Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun. Di gambar itu, terlihat kedekatan kedua member tersebut. Dimana mereka saling memeluk, menyuapi satu sama lain hingga sebuah kecupan ringan yang mendarat di pipi Siwon dari Kyuhyun.

Kibum menatap foto itu lekat. Mengusapnya pelan, seakan bila dilakukannya dengan kasar akan menghancurkan foto itu sama seperti perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Kibum memang sengaja mengambil foto yang diupload sendiri oleh Siwon di twitternya.

Sakit. Saat mengetahui Siwon lebih memilih menunjukkan kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun dari pada dengan dirinya, tapi Kibum mengerti Siwon melakukan itu karena dia menyayangi Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya. Meski tidak ada kata cinta antara dirinya dan Siwon, tidak ada pula komitmen disana, tapi Siwon dan Kibum tahu bahwa mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Melebihi pertemanan.

Ibu jari itu kembali mengusap sosok tampan berdimple itu, memberikan sentuhan yang mungkin juga dirindukan sosok aslinya. " Aku tidak sakit hati karena aku mengenalnya, tapi yeoja itu … " sebulir air bening perlahan menuruni pipi putih Kibum mengingat kembali berita yang dibacanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Segera dihapusnya kasar sebelum mengalir sempurna menuruni pipi, saat mendengar derap langkah menghampiri tempat duduknya. " Kita akan sampai di Incheon beberapa menit lagi, Kibum-ah– hei, apa kau baik-baik saja ? " melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari mata Kibum, sang manager mencoba menanyakan keadaan namja cantik tersebut.

" Ahh.. ne hyung gwaenchana, aku akan bersiap-siap kalau begitu " sang manager hanya dapat mengangguk setelah beberapa detik menatap kedalam manik mata Kibum yang menurutnya terdapat kerinduan yang sangat dalam untuk seseorang.

Sisa waktu perjalanan dari China ke Korea, Kibum gunakan untuk berdiam diri dengan memandang tumpukan awan putih yang berada diluar jendela pesawatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Maaf kalau chap pertamanya bener-bener aneh bin absurd begini. Nggak bermaksud menjadikannya begini, tapi keadaan yang telah memaksa saya #plakk. Seperti yang udah saya katakan diatas, ff ini bakal dibuat twoshoot dan rencananya akan dipublish di masing-masing tanggal peranyaan SBDL yaitu 15 & 16 Mei *semoga kalau tidak ada halangan .

Maaf juga kalau ada yang tidak menyukai karakter salah satu/semua cast dalam ff ini, saya nggak bermaksud seperti itu. Ingat ! ini hanya imajinasi abal saya, dan tidak bertujuan untuk menjatuhkan siapa pun ^-^ ff ini hanya hiburan semata. Meskipun terinspirasi fakta, tapi sebagian besar ff ini berasal dari imajinasi saya. Jadi mohon jangan dipercaya begitu saja

Semoga Kibum cepat kembali ke Super Junior dan kita *paraSBS* bisa melihat SiBum moment lagi diatas maupun dibelakang stage, aminnnnn ! ;^)

Jangan lupa kenang-kenangan kalian buat saya -review- *bow

**Snower0821**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Kibummie is Jealous**

**Cast : - Kim Kibum**

** - Choi Siwon**

**Support Cast : - Super Junior Member**

** - Agnez Monica (nyempil nama doang) ^^**

**Pairing : SiBum *-* FF yaoi pertamaku, jadi maaf kalau benar-benar aneh, tidak masuk akal dan menggelikan ^^ maaf di chap kedua ini nyimpil dikit WonKyu couple (dikiiiiit banget)**

**Rate : T / OOC disetiap castnya :D**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Twoshoot**

**Disclaimer : cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, hanya minjem nama aja.**

**Note : FF ini memang mengambil fakta yang terjadi di kenyataan, saat abang Siwon dan tante genit –Agnes- #digampar agnez lover :D, mention"an di twitter. Ditambah waktu itu aku juga sempet baca ditwitter kalo Siwon datang ke gedung SM dengan wajah terlihat kesal dan katanya juga sempet buka pintu gedung dengan agak kasar. Dan beberapa waktu kemudian si cantik Kibum #digampar Bummie, datang mengunjungi SM sama nonton SS5 Seoul day1. Tapi dibumbui dengan imajinasiku yang super gaje ini, jadi mohon maaf kalo ff ini benar-benar sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal :D**

**Dimohon readers yang sudah sempat baca tolong tinggalkan reviewnya untuk saya ^^ buat kenang-kenangan gitu **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Setibanya di bandara Internasional Korea Selatan, Incheon. Kibum dan managernya segera menuju ke sebuah mobil van hitam yang telah menunggu mereka diluar bandara. " Kenapa sepi sekali, hyung ? " Kibum membuka suara setelah memasuki mobil. Heran dengan keadaan bandara yang sepi tanpa para ELF yang menyambutnya.

" Aku pikir ini lebih baik dengan keadaanmu sekarang, Kibummie " jawab sang manager yang duduk disamping sopir. " Apakah kau ingin aku mengumpulkan ELF terlebih dahulu, eoh ? "

" Eh ? Tidak perlu hyung, lebih baik seperti ini saja " sergah Kibum cepat dengan mengibaskan kedua tangannya menolak.

" Kibummie ? "

" Hmm… "

" Ayo kita makan. Hmm, kau ingin makan apa ? " tanya sang manager menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang -menatap Kibum-.

" Bukankah kita harus segera ke SM, hyung ? " heran Kibum, mengingat perkataan sang manager sebelumnya.

Manager tampan tersebut melirik sekilas jam tangan yang bertengger manis ditangan kirinya. " Kita masih punya waktu satu jam sebelum bertemu Soo Man sajangnim, kecuali kau memang sudah tidak sabar bertemu se– "

" Ah aku lapar hyung, sebaiknya kita makan saja. Hmm… bagaiman kalau bimbap ? " sela Kibum cepat. Mengulur waktu untuk lebih mempersiapkan diri bila terpaksa harus bertemu Siwon nanti.

Sang manager hanya tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan cepat yang sedikit terdengar gugup dari bibir Kibum. " Arraseo ! "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manager hanya mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat Kibum makan dengan gelisah dan sedikit tidak nyaman. Mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Kibum saat ini. Gugup. Manager tampan ini sudah mengetahui kedekatan Kibum dan Siwon sebelum Kibum akhirnya memilih dunia aktingnya. Itu yang menyebabkan sang manager suka sekali menggoda Kibum dengan berbicara tentang Super Junior yang pastinya akan berujung membicarakan Siwon juga, dan itu sukses menimbulkan semburat merah dikedua pipi putih Kibum.

Merasa mendapat tatapan aneh dari managernya, Kibum merasa risih. " Kenapa hyung menatapku seperti itu, huh ? Adakah yang aneh diwajahku ? " Kibum meraba bagian wajahnya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dimaksud. " Tidak ada "

" Kekeke ~~. Kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu, Kibum-ah. Hari ini Siwon tidak berkunjung ke SM, jadi kalian tidak akan bertemu nanti " ucap manager memakan makanannya.

Uhhukk !

Kibum tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya. Mendengar Siwon ada jadwal hari ini, seharusnya membuat Kibum senang bukan ? Tapi kenapa Kibum merasa lain, err … kecewa. " Aku– tidak gugup– karena S-siwon, hyung ! " jelas Kibum terbata-bata saat melihat senyum jahil muncul menghiasi wajah managernya.

Manager hyung hanya tertawa menanggapi jawaban gugup Kibum dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya. " Arraseo, sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah itu kita akan segera berangkat "

' Pabboya Kim Kibum ! ' rutuk Kibum dalam hati. ' Terdengar jelas dari nada bicaramu, kalau kau sangat gugup, Kibum-ah. Pabboya ! " lanjutnya lagi dengan menoyor pelan keningnya. Sang manager hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah lucu artisnya.

**Skip time for Kibum in Lee Soo Man's room**

Setelah membicarakan jadwal fanmeetnya bersama pendiri SmE, Kibum kembali berjalan mengikuti sang manager yang berada didepannya. Dengan menunduk sambil mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikan untuknya, tiba-tiba Kibum berhenti saat mendengar suara gaduh yang begitu familiar baginya. " Hyungdeul ? " lirih Kibum.

Tanpa sadar, tubuh itu perlahan mendekat ke daun pintu. Tanpa diperintah, tangan mungilnya perlahan memutar knop pintu -mengintip apa yang terjadi didalamnya-. Tubuhnya membeku seketika, para member Super Junior sedang berlatih disana. Dengan gembira dan– bersemangat.

Sang manager mencoba menolehkan kepalanya. Perlahan manager tampan itu menghampiri Kibum yang membeku didepan pintu. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tiba-tiba sang manager mendorong tubuh Kibum hingga menyebabkan pintu kaca tersebut terbuka dengan sempurna.

Blamm !

Semua yang berada didalam tersentak dan menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara. " Ehh ? Ahh mianhae, maaf telah mengganggu latihan kalian. Aku akan menutup pintunya kembali, sekali lagi maafkan aku " ucap Kibum membungkuk meminta maaf dengan senyuman kakunya. Kibum menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ini hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukannya selama ini.

Tangan Kibum menarik kembali pintu itu hingga sebuah suara menghentikannya. " KIBUMMIEEE ! "

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hyung akan menunggumu diluar, Kibum-ah. Tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu lama, arraseo ? " ucap sang manager mengingatkan Kibum.

" Ne hyung, gomawoseo " sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membuatnya lebih terlihat cantik dengan senyum manisnya.

Sebelum pergi, sang manager juga melambaikan tangan pada member yang lain. Ternyata kunjungan Kibum ke SM tidak hanya bertemu Lee Soo Man, tapi managernya juga telah mempersiapkan pertemuan Kibum dengan Super Junior yang sedang berlatih disana.

Setelah melepas kerinduan dan berbincang cukup lama, Kibum baru menyadari bahwa ada member yang tidak mengikuti latihan hari ini selain Siwon. Kyuhyun. Raut wajah Kibum seketika berubah, pikirannya sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya Kibum mencoba untuk bertanya, " Kenapa hanya kalian saja yang berlatih ? Kemana Siwon hyung dan Kyuhyun-ah ? Apa mereka tidak ikut latihan ? "

" Mereka sedang ada jadwal saat ini, jadi akan datang bila pekerjaannya selesai " ucapan Kangin tidak lantas membuat Kibum lega. Meskipun tidak sakit hati, tapi Kibum sedikit merasa cemburu mengingat Siwon yang begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

" Mereka berbeda lokasi sekarang, lagipula konser akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi. jadi mereka harus segera kemari saat pekerjaan mereka selesai " ucap Donghae dengan memegang pundak Kibum. Hanya menyakinkan Kibum, bahwa Siwon tidak akan melakukan apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya. Donghae hanya ingin Kibum mempercayai Siwon.

Drrt … Drrt … Drrt …

Kibum mengambil ponsel yang berada didalam tas selempangnya. " Maaf hyung, aku harus segera kembali. Manager hyung telah menghubungiku " pamit Kibum kepada semua member yang ada disana.

Dengan panik Donghae segera memegang lengan Kibum, " Duduklah sebentar lagi, Kibummie. Kami masih sangat merindukanmu " rengek Donghae dan disetujui oleh semua member. Selain itu, Donghae juga telah berjanji kepada Siwon untuk mencegah Kibum pergi sebelum namja tampan itu datang, bukan ? . ' Sial ! Kenapa kau lama sekali kuda ! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ? ' umpat Donghae dalam hati. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi Donghae telah mengirim pesan untuk Siwon, menyuruhnya segera kembali, tapi kenapa namja berdimple itu belum juga datang ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blamm !

" Haahh .. Hosh .. Ki– huh ? " ucap sosok tampan berdimple yang mengagetkan semua member yang sedang beristirahat. " Kenapa hanya ada kalian disini ? " tanyanya heran setelah tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

" Apa kau lupa Kyuhyun juga ada pekerjaan sekarang ? " pertanyaan -pernyataan- yang diucapkan Sungmin.

" Apa kau berlari dari tempat kerjamu sampai kemari, Siwonnie ? " heran Yesung yang melihat donsaengnya ini terengah-engah saat memasuki ruangan.

" Kenapa hyung terlihat sangat terburu-buru ? " Ryeowook menimpali. Donghae hanya mampu menatap horror Siwon dengan memukul keningnya sendiri.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan olehnya, mata tajam Siwon menatap geram sosok kecil yang sekarang sedang menatap horror padanya. " Donghaeee– hyungggg ? " geram Siwon menahan amarah yang akan siap meledak. Sang tersangka yang dimaksud hanya mampu memberikan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

Donghae mengajak Siwon ke ruangan lain, mengusap kedua lengan Siwon untuk menenangkan namja tampan itu. " Tenanglah, Siwonnie"

" YACK ! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencegah Kibummie pergi sebelum aku datang, huh ? Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau itu hal mudah, tapi lihatlah ! Dimana dia sekarang ?! " cercah Siwon bertubi-tubi.

" Yack ! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, huh ? Bukankah aku sudah menghubungimu untuk segera kemari ? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku " ucap Donghae membela diri.

" Tapi tugasmu itu mencegahnya agar tetap disini, bukan malah menghubungiku, hyung ! " Siwon mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya. Memang ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Donghae, setelah menerima pesan dari hyungnya itu, Siwon mencoba untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat, namun pekerjaan itu sungguh menyebalkan hingga membuatnya terlambat seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, Donghae harus bisa mencegah Kibum pergi, bukankah itu memang tugasnya ?

" Yack ! Kau ini– hhaa... " Donghae menghela napas sabar. " Kau tidak perlu semarah ini padaku. Kibummie akan kembali dua hari lagi " ucap Donghae akhirnya.

" Mwo ? Kibummie akan mengunjungi kita ? " tanya Siwon dengan mata melebar -tidak percaya-.

" Ada urusan yang masih belum diselesaikan dengan Soo Man ahjussi, lebih tepatnya " jelas Donghae mengoreksi ucapan Siwon.

" Apa kau sedang membohongiku lagi, hyung ? " selidik Siwon tidak percaya.

Donghae menatap geram Siwon. " Mwo ?! Yack Siwon-ah, aku ini namja yang bertanggung jawab dan semua perkataanku dapat dipercaya. Kajja, sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum yang lain menyeret kita dari sini "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE : Disini saya buat kunjungan Kibum yang kedua ke gedung SM bersamaan dengan tanggal dimulainya SuperShow5 day1 in Seoul yaa ? ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon sedang menunggu sendiri disebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari ruangan Super Junior. Menuruti ucapan Donghae yang akan mempertemukannya dengan Kibum. Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada namja cantik tersebut. Bahkan Siwon akan membuat Kibum untuk datang kepertunjukkan mereka. Siwon akan membuat Kibum melihat SuperShow.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Siwon mencoba untuk tetap tenang, namun rasa gugup itu lebih mendominasi. Pasalnya Kibum belum datang, pikiran buruk mulai menghantui otaknya. Akankah Kibum akan benar-benar datang atau–

Clekk !

Suara pintu terbuka mengintrupsi pikiran negatifnya, menampilkan sosok manis yang begitu Siwon rindukan. " Donghae hyung, kenapa kau memintaku kem– " Kibum menghentikan perkataannya, karena bukan sosok Donghaelah yang berada dihadapannya.

" Kibummie ? " panggil Siwon lirih mencoba mendekati Kibum. Suara beratnya membuat tubuh Kibum membeku ditempat.

Kibum seakan kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, saat mengenali sosok tinggi yang berjalan mendekatinya. Kibum ingin segera menjauh. Tapi otaknya seakan memerintahkan yang lain, justru tubuh itu seakan menunggu Siwon yang semakin mendekatinya. " Hyung … " hanya kata itulah yang dapat terucap saat Siwon berhasil memegang lengan Kibum.

" Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku ? Kau bahkan juga mengacuhkan semua panggilanku, kau sedang marah padaku, eoh ? " setelah puas memandang sosok cantik didepannya, Siwon memberanikan diri bertanya dengan suara sangat lembut.

Kibum yang kembali teringat amarahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, hanya menatap datar wajah Siwon yang memandangnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada jawaban atau penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir cherry Kibum, hanya tatapan yang langsung tertuju pada manik elang Siwon.

" Apa ada yang kau sembuyikan Kibummie ? "

" Tidak ada " jawab Kibum malas.

" Pembohong " ejek Siwon. " Aku mengenalmu Kibummie, semuanya bahkan terlihat jelas disini " Siwon mengusap ruang kosong disamping mata beningnya.

" Aku bukan pembohong ! Kau jangan berpikir mengenalku dengan baik, hyung " ucap Kibum dingin menanggapi perkataan Siwon dengan wajah datarnya.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa kau sedang marah padaku, eoh ? " ucap Siwon mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kedua tangannya masih setia menempel dikedua lengan Kibum. Sepasang onyx tajamnya memandang Kibum intens. " Apa karena kedekatanku dengan Agnez Monica ? " tanya Siwon tepat sasaran.

Kibum masih setia dengan tatapan datarnya. Namja cantik itu sedikit mengambil kesempatan untuk memandang lebih lama sosok tampan itu sebelum meluapkan amarahnya. " Apa kau sengaja melakukannya ? Kau ingin membuatku merasa cemburu, huh ?! " ucap Kibum stoic.

Siwon tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Kibum. Tidak menyangka kata cemburulah yang akan digunakan Kibum. Cemburu. Benarkah Kibum merasa cemburu ? Benarkah ? Kibum cemburu– karena kedekatannya dengan seseorang ? Itu berarti– Siwon bahkan tidak sanggup mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Dia terlalu bahagia mendengar Kibum mengucapkan kata itu. " Kau– apa kau– benar-benar cemburu ? " lesung pipi itu segera menghiasi senyum malaikat Siwon.

Kibum yang baru menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya segera menutup mulutnya cepat. Seakan telah tertangkap melakukan hal yang memalukan, Kibum gelagapan mencari jawaban. Obsidian beningnya menjadi malu untuk menatap balik onyx hitam Siwon. Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum senang melihat tingkah lucu namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Buntu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kibum selain menoyor keningnya sendiri atas ucapan yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. " Pabboya ! " lirih Kibum, namun Siwon masih bisa mendengarnya.

" Aniyo…yeppo-yo " Siwon mencoba membenarkan ucapan Kibum yang menyebut dirinya sendiri bodoh.

Blush !

Dengan cepat pipi Kibum berubah warna. Bersemu. Kibum hanya bisa tertunduk saat genggaman Siwon mengerat. " Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan yeoja itu, aku hanya membalas pesan yang dikirimkannya untukku. Aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik padanya, Kibummie. Percayalah ! " jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

" Terima kasih hyung sudah menjelaskannya, tapi itu tidak perlu. Hyung bisa melakukan apapun yang hyung inginkan tanpa harus menjelaskannya padaku " ucap Kibum berpura-pura datar, karena sebenarnya dalam hati namja itu sedang menjerit senang atas penjelasan yang diberikan Siwon.

" Kalau begitu balaslah pesanku, jawablah panggilanku Kibummie– " jeda, Siwon mencoba menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kibum. " Aku– mencintaimu Kim Kibum " ucap Siwon tepat menatap dalam obsidian Kibum.

Deg … Deg … Deg …

Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya kaget, menatap balik onyx itu, berharap Siwon tidak akan mendengar jantung Kibum yang seakan berdemo senang. Tatapan itu bertemu, bersatu, berlari lebih dalam mencari kebohongan disetiap ruang yang ada didalamnya. Namun Kibum hanya menemukan dirinya disetiap tatapan Siwon. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Saat tersadar, Kibum melepas genggaman Siwon pada lengannya. " Konser sebentar lagi dimulai, sebaiknya hyung bersiap-siap " setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Kibum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Bukan karena marah atau tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan Siwon, Kibum hanya tidak ingin Siwon melihat hatinya yang ingin segera melompat dari tempatnya karena begitu bahagia. BAHAGIA. Kibum sudah tidak dapat menahan perannya yang datar, secepatnya dia harus mencari alasan untuk kabur dari Siwon. Dia ingin mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya sekarang.

" Kibummie ! "

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan sosok tinggi itu kembali mendekatinya.

Grepp …

Sepasang lengan kekar melesak masuk diantara lengannya dan melingkar erat dipinggang rampingnya.

Deg ! ' Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini ? ' Kibum menjerit dalam hati. Begitu banyak kejutan untuknya hari ini.

" Lihatlah konser hari ini ! " perkataan -permintaan- Siwon yang terdengar sangat manja, dengan dagu yang disandarkan di bahu Kibum. " Aku masih ingin melihatmu lebih lama " benar-benar terdengar sangat manja.

" Eh ? A-aku tidak bisa, hyung " Kibum bahkan terkejut dengan suara manja Siwon.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu " Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan dagu yang masih setia bersandar pula.

" Mwo ?! " Kibum mencoba melihat wajah Siwon yang sekarang sedang memejamkan mata. " ELF akan merasa kecewa padamu, hyung "

Siwon semakin menyamankan pelukan dan sandarannya pada Kibum, tapi tidak terlalu memberatkan namja cantik itu dengan berat badannya. " Aku hanya perlu membuat video permintaan maaf pada mereka dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengatakan kalau yeojachinguku melarangku untuk mengikuti konser " ucap Siwon santai mencoba menghirup aroma tubuh Kibum.

" MWO ?! YACK ! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan yeojachingu, eoh ? " Kibum mengguncang bahunya yang menjadi sandaran Siwon hingga namja itu membuka kembali matanya.

" Tentu saja k– kau benar. Seharusnya bukan yeojachingu tapi namjachingu. Aku hampir lupa kalau kau ini namja, Kibummie. Benarkan ? " goda Siwon terkekeh saat melihat tatapan tajam Kibum yang tertuju padanya.

" Yack ! Siapa yang ingin menjadi namjachingumu, eoh ? " sungut Kibum meskipun sebenernya dia merasa senang. " Cepat lepaskan Siwon hyung, kau akan tampil sebentar lagi " rengek Kibum.

" Kalau begitu datanglah ke konser, Kibummie "

" Aku tidak bisa, hyung "

" Kalau begitu, biarkan begini saja sampai konser selesai. Lagipula masih ada hari kedua kan ? Aku akan ikut yang itu saja " Siwon beralasan.

" Yack ! Mana bisa begitu, eoh ? Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab " ejek Kibum. Tapi Siwon mengacuhkan ucapan Kibum dan kembali menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Kibum.

Clekk !

" Siwon-ah, kenapa lama sekali ? Apa yang sedang kau la– eh ? " Kangin terkejut melihat pemandangan romantis yang ada dihadapannya.

" Kangin hyung ? Syukurlah, hyung kumohon bantu aku, namja ini tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya " tangan Kibum menangkup didepan wajah untuk memohon pertolongan pada Kangin.

" Hei ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Cepat lepaskan Kibum-ah, Siwon. Sebentar lagi konser akan dimulai, palliwa ! " Kangin mencoba menasehatinya.

" Aku hanya ingin dia datang hyung, tapi sepertinya dia tidak sudi untuk menonton konser kita " adu Siwon dengan nada pura-pura menderita.

" Benarkah, Kibum-ah ? " Kibum menggeleng cepat.

Bugh ! Kibum menyikut perut Siwon karena terlalu melebih-lebihkan cerita.

" Ada apa hyung ? "

" Siwon hyung bertemu siapa didalam ? "

" Apa yang dilakukannya ? " pertanyan member lainnya yang berdatangan dan mencoba masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut terdengar.

" Kibummie ? Kibum hyung ? Kibum-ah ? " ucap semua member heran. Saat menyadari posisi SiBum sekarang yang err…membuat iri, para member hanya dapat mengucapkan " Whooaaaaa :) "

" Bu-bukan begitu hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin Siwon hyung mengajakku ke atas panggung nanti. Pasti akan memalukan " bela Kibum.

Siwon yang mendengarnya segera mendongakkan kepala. " Aku tidak akan melakukannya bila kau tidak suka, Kibummie. Lagi pula segment itu hanya terjadi di SuperShow4 dan tidak mungkin diulangi lagi sekarang "

" Memangnya apa yang kau maksud, Siwon-ah ? " tanya Donghae yang langsung mendapat deatglare dari Kibum. Karena ide gilanyalah yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini terjadi.

" Mencari yeojachingu. Mungkin kalau masih ada segment itu, aku akan membawa Kibummie naik ke atas panggung " cengiran Siwon membuat Kibum mendelik kearahnya. " Ahh mian, maksudku namjachingu. Kibummie kan namja bukan yeoja, tapi cantiknya melebihi yeoja, iyakan Kibummie, hmm ? " Siwon seperti malaikat saat mengucapkannya. Tanpa Dosa.

Buccrrhhh ! Hahaha ! Wakakaka !

Member Super Junior tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka mendengar penjelasan polos Siwon. " Hanya Kibummie yang dapat membuat Siwon bertingkah seperti ini " ucap Sungmin.

" Iya, seperti anak-anak " Ryeowook menimpali.

" Kau hebat hyung, runtuh sudah kejantanan Siwon hyung sekarang, hahaha " tawa Kyuhyun menunjukkan kedua jempolnya pada Kibum. Donghae hanya menyeringai membayangkan Siwon menari long leg ala SISTAR sebentar lagi. Sedangkan Kibum ? Hanya pasrah menerima nasib dalam pelukan Siwon.

" Siwon-ah palli ! Kurang lima menit lagi akan dimulai " Kangin mencoba mengingatkan.

" Seharusnya kau menyuruh Kibum yang lebih cepat untuk menjawab ajakanku, hyung " Siwon mengoreksi. Sang objek hanya mampu menggeleng pasrah. " Yack, Donghae hyung kenapa kau diam saja ? Ini juga termasuk tugasmu kan ? " Siwon mencoba mengingatkan.

Donghae memutar matanya malas. " Aissh ! Menyusahkan sekali " Siwon memang tidak berguna didepan Kibum. Ternyata Donghae memang harus turun tangan, " Kibummie, ayolah datang. Kau sudah lama tidak menonton pertunjukkan kami kan ? Kalau pun kau tidak mengambil bagian, setidaknya kau harus datang untuk melihatnya. Dengan tidak adanya Leeteuk dan Heechul hyung, kehadiranmu pasti akan membawa semangat tersendiri untuk kam– "

" Apalagi untukku, jadi datang ya chagiya ? " sela Siwon cepat dengan menampilkan puppy eyesnya yang ditertawakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae tentu saja.

Semua mata yang tertuju padanya, membuat Kibum merasa tidak tega menolak ajakan mereka. Lagi pula dia memang sangat amat merindukan Super Junior, meskipun tidak bisa sepanggung tapi pasti akan tetap menyenangkan nantinya. " Baiklah, aku akan menonton konser kalian hari ini "

Dengan antusias Siwon segera membalik tubuh Kibum untuk menghadapnya, hingga namja kecil itu tersentak kaget. " Benarkah Kibummie ? Kau– akan datang ? " Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban. " Gomawo-yo chagiya, gomawo " Siwon memeluk Kibum erat.

" Kau bisa membunuhnya, Siwon-ah " ingat Eunhyuk melihat begitu eratnya pelukan Siwon.

" Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kibum. Saranghae, Kibummie "

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Choi Siwon. Nado saranghae, Siwonnie " balas Kibum berbisik.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Kibum, membuat Siwon sangat bahagia dan tanpa sadar tangannya beralih menangkup kedua pipi chubby Kibum. Wajahnya mulai mendekat, dan terhenti saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dibelakang tubuh Kibum. " Yack ! Kenapa kalian masih disini, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan bantuan lagi sekarang. Terima kasih. Donghae hyung, ajak mereka pergi untuk bersiap-siap " Siwon mengintip dari samping wajah Kibum dan memerintah Donghae seenaknya sendiri.

" MWO ?! "

" Ini juga masih termasuk tugasmu. Palli ! " ucap Siwon santai.

" Tchh ! Aissh ! Menyusahkan sekali kau ini " akhirnya Donghae melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Siwon padanya. Satu persatu member Super Junior mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan tak lupa menutup pintunya. Kibum hanya terkekeh geli saat menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat berbagai ekspresi lucu dari para member.

Siwon menolehkan kembali wajah Kibum menghadapnya, menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum hangat. Mengusap kedua pipi lucu itu memberikan kehangatan. " Chagiya, saranghae " Siwon berhasil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Kibum. Mengecupnya lembut. Memberikan sengatan kecil pada darah Kibum. Masih terus mengecup, hingga sepasang tangan mungil melingkar dileher Siwon, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang memabukkan. Dengan mata yang terpejam, Kibum mencoba berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Setelah puas melumat satu sama lain, Kibum merasakan lidah Siwon meminta akses masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Ciuman pertama. Kenikmatan pertama. Pengalaman pertama yang sebenarnya sudah ditunggu oleh SiBum, tidak akan terlewatkan begitu saja. Siwon menarik pinggang Kibum untuk lebih mendekat, Kibum pun menekan tengkuk Siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dengan bibir yang terus melumat, tangan Siwon mencoba mengusap punggung Kibum menyebabkan namja cantik itu melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan menjambak rambut Siwon.

"Engg.." sebuah desahan akhirnya terdengar dari bibir menggoda Kibum, tapi itu tidak akan membuat Siwon begitu saja menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Suhu tubuh mereka memanas, seakan hanya dengan ciuman mereka bisa merasa sejuk.

Ciuman Siwon beralih keleher jenjang Kibum. Hanya mengecup awalnya, tapi Siwon kehilangan kendali saat menghirup aroma wangi tubuh Kibum. Dan akhirnya meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana.

Tangan Kibum bergerak cepat saat merasa Siwon akan melakukan hal yang lebih, " Aku yakin kau sudah terlambat hyung " Kibum mencoba mengikatkan Siwon.

" Sepertinya aku memang harus membuat video permintaan maaf itu, Kibummie " Siwon menyeringai, mulai mendekatkan lagi bibirnya pada bibir Kibum hingga namja cantik menghentikannya.

" Yack ! Aku sangat tidak menyukai namja yang tidak bertanggung jawab, hyung. Jadi cepatlah sebelum mereka menyeretmu dari sini. Kajja ! " Kibum menarik tangan Siwon yang tidak mau melewatkan moment romantis mereka. " Palli ! Aku tidak ingin disalahkan karena membuat member tertampan mereka absen begitu saja "

" Arraseo, Kibummie. Tapi kau benar-benar akan datang kan ? " tanya Siwon memastikan. Kibum mengangguk mantap dan membuat Siwon dengan sangat tidak rela berjalan mundur meski belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok cantik di depan pintu.

Setelah menghela napas dalam, Siwon merelakan kakinya membawa dia berbalik untuk berjalan menjauhi Kibum hingga sepasang tangan menariknya.

Srett !

Chuu :*

" Kau lupa salam perpisahanmu, hyung " ucap Kibum malu-malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**gomawo buat para reader yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejaknya, maaf kalo chap 1 kurang memuaskan semoga dichap 2 ini lebih memuaskan lagi.**

**thanks to :**

**runashine88 . Nasumichan Uharu . DewiDestriaPutri . iruma-chan . Arum Junnie . LyaxeuSiBum . MyLovelySiBum . zhiewon189 . dhian930715ELF . blackwhite28 . meyy-chaan . 1 . paradisaea Rubra . sellinandrew . JokerKiller  
**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, maaf kalau endingnya nonsense banget udah malem soalnya (1.33 AM) ^^ Sekali lagi selamat buat SiBum Shipper, selamat merayakan SiBum Day Love 2013. Semoga ditahun depan SBS lebih maju dan SBDL bisa diadakan kembali. Sampai jumpa di FF SiBum selanjutnya, anyyeong

Semoga Kibum cepat kembali ke Super Junior dan kita *paraSBS* bisa melihat SiBum moment lagi diatas maupun dibelakang stage, aminnnnn ! ;^)

Jangan lupa kenang-kenangan kalian buat saya -review- *bow

**Snower0821**


End file.
